Marry me Harry
by broomstick flyer
Summary: Harry wants a family and Hermione dicides she wants to give him one.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer….. All characters are the copyright of JK Rowling

Marry Me Harry.

Harry Potter, famous the world over, walked slowly in to his office. Taking a seat behind his desk he checked for any contracts that needed his attention. Finding nothing he began to peruse his parchment files.

One parchment in particular made his stomach twist slightly and a small lump formed in his throat. Today was not going to be a good day.

Harry cheered up when at five pm his best friend and co-owner of the chain of bookshops that were called Ron's Reading Rooms, walked into his office and asked if he was ready to go home. It was not often that Hermione finished work before him, when she did she always insisted on cooking their evening meal.

Harry enjoyed Hermione's cooking more than he did mother Weasley's and that was saying something. Hermione had been his best friend for ten years before he even found out she could cook. Then he only found out because she needed to find a place to live nearer to the office, and he lived alone in a huge mansion called Potter Hall.

He asked her to move in, pointing out that he would be happy with the company and that the house had a huge library and an unknown to him number of rooms, any of which she could choose.

It took Hermione just one week to make her decision and it was one week after she moved in that he first sampled her amazing abilities in the kitchen.

Now several years later he was again sitting in the living room and taking in the aroma's that were drifting in from the kitchen. Harry found himself thinking back to what had happened over the twelve years since leaving Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry.

The horcrux hunt to find and destroy pieces of the most evil wizard for centuries, Harry, Ron, and Hermione, the golden trio, the three best friends, had completed the task against all the odds and they had done it in less than a year.

The final battle had taken place just three moths later. That was the day Ron had died, he had died saving his girlfriend and best friend from a killing curse. Neither Harry nor Hermione had seen it coming as they were fighting Voldemort at the time.

Hermione was heart broken when Ron died he had been her only boyfriend. Even to this day Ron remained the only boyfriend she ever had. It took a lot of time and patience and all the friendship and love he could muster to help her over her grief.

A year and a half later Harry had lost his wife Ginny, she had died in child birth as had the baby. Harry had been devastated; the one thing he had wanted from life was a family with Ginny. Hermione had been the one to help him to recover, that's when they had started the Bookshop, with Hermione's brain and Harry's finance they soon began to open more shops until they had a whole chain of them around the world.

With a sigh Harry put his memories to rest, reached over and picked up their copy of the daily paper. He usually read it over breakfast but had been running late all day so he had skipped breakfast.

Opening the paper to read he was confronted by a picture of a cute dark haired baby, on almost every page there were references to happy family life. With a tear in his eye Harry thought again about all he had been through to end the reign of terror and to make the world once more into a safe and happy place to bring up a family. After years of holding it in Harry's limit was finally reached and he began to weep, for as long as he could remember, years before he found out about the magical world Harry had wanted a happy family life now it was all gone, lost and beyond his reach.

He was unable to stop the flow of tears that fell down his face, even when he heard Hermione come into the room to see why he had not answered her call to dine.

Hermione knelt down and embraced him, he was her rock, he should not be the one suffering so much.

She begged him to tell her what was wrong, what was so very wrong that made the strongest man she knew cry so hard.

That night Harry let Hermione into secrets he had never before told, he finally told her of the beatings and humiliation he had suffered at the hands of his guardians for so many years, he told her of the starvation, how he stole food from gardens and shops to feed his empty stomach. He told her of his one desire, to have a happy family of his own. To have children running around making noise and having fun.

They dined an hour late that night, Hermione spent the evening sitting with Harry as he pulled himself back together.

Three days later Hermione called Harry in from the garden and asked him to join her in the living room.

He noticed straight away that she was nervous and she had a slight blush to her cheeks.

"Harry I have something to say, I want you to promise me you will not interrupt me for any reason whatsoever, do you promise".

Harry promised and sat back wondering where this was leading.

"I have been thinking about what you said the other night, in fact I have thought of little else since. I can give you a family; together we can create a happy family home full of happy children"

Hermione paused and Harry thought she had finished and so he spoke quietly.

"I'm sorry Hermione but I don't want to adopt, I wanted children of my own".

"Harry that's what I am talking about, we have been together since we were eleven years old, that's nearly seventeen years Harry, we know more about each other than most people who get married could dream of, we could have a family, I could have your babies if you want me"

Hermione sat down and waited while what she had said sank in.

Harry looked at his best friend and partner and for the first time since he was sixteen he looked at her as a woman, something he had not allowed himself to do since she started to date Ron.

She was about five foot six and she had a very nice curvaceous body, her breast were not large if anything they were slightly smaller than average but her narrow waist and perfect hips gave her a very appealing hour glass shape. He knew she was extremely good looking and amazingly clever and she was extremely sexy even though she did not know it. He decided that if he let himself go he could easily fall in love with her, he had just never allowed himself to think that way before.

Hermione shuffled in her seat, Harry's silence was beginning to unnerve her; she had spent the entire day building her self up to this proposal and now silence not a word. She was just about to run from the room when Harry spoke.

"Hermione since the day we met I never allowed my self to think of you as a woman, no I don't mean that the way it sounds, let me try again. I have been afraid to let my self think of you that way because I think if I did, I would fall in love with you. I always thought that simple friendship was what you wanted, if you want to become the mother of my children you will have to accept the fact that I may fall deeply in love with you, its not something I could do and keep my emotions under control"

Harry sat back in his chair and watched as Hermione stood and approached him.

"Harry I have loved you as a friend for all these years, but all this time there has been that little something extra, something more than friendship or sisterly love. I don't know what its called, It is not lustful like it was with Ron, its something that is constant unchanging deep and permanent, and I get jealous when other women look at you, I always have, I always will. So will you marry me Harry? will you give me your heart and soul? If your answer is yes then I will give you all the babies I can".

She sat down, then with a nervous giggle she said "besides I don't want to die a wrinkled old virgin".

Hermione held her breath as she watched him and waited for an answer.

"When would you like to become Mrs Potter, Hermione" Harry answered.

...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer….. All characters are the copyright of JK Rowling

Marry Me Harry part two

'I can't believe I did it, I really did it, I asked him to marry me and he said yes. I even chose a day. I don't even know why I chose the date it's not special or anything 'August 14', one month and one day from today. Hermione lay on her bed thinking of the evening's events and the confusing things leading up to it.

Just three short mixed up days ago she had found him crying. The man she had known for most of her life, the one she thought of as her rock. Her best friend was breaking his heart right there in their living room.

Years ago he had been devastated when his wife Ginny had died but even then he had not cried so hard or from so deep down. In fact in the seventeen years she had known him she had rarely seen him cry. Oh he could show his emotions like anger and joy but when it came to sadness or tears he always kept it bottled up.

That day something must have happened that finally pushed him over the edge. It had taken her a while to work out what it was.

There was one thing that he had always wanted but every time he seemed to be about to fulfil his dream something happened to snatch it away. Some how that day all his desires longing and need had somehow overwhelmed him. He told her of things he never told before, of wants she never knew he had, he told her of his suffering and pain.

She had called him in to dine, she knew he was home he had accompanied her from work so she was puzzled when he did not answer and she went to fetch him.

Her first reaction when she saw his tears was shock then sadness; he never cried not 'Harry'. He was always the strong one. He had suffered so much, given so much and lost so much and most of it in silence. But the sadness only lasted for as long as it took her to put her arms around him and to pull him into an embrace.

Some thing in the pit of her stomach had stirred at the contact. Something in her chest seemed to grow and expand and there was a throb somewhere where her legs joined. She had never held him in that way before, she had never felt the way she felt right then, she knew he was thought of as a desirable man and was handsome and strong, he always had been, but she had never consciously thought about him the way she was feeling as she held him in that tight embrace.

She wanted him! It came to her like a fire inside as she felt his shoulder resting against her breast. She wanted him to take her and make love to her right there on the living room floor, not knowing what was happening with her emotions she had tried to push them aside and concentrated on calming him down.

The following day as she sat in her office her confusion began, she tried to work out how she felt, she was twenty eight years old now, but since Ron, she had never wanted a man in her life. She sifted through her memories, her time with Ron as a boyfriend had been short, too short, but as she sat and thought about it she had never wanted Ron the way she wanted Harry right then.

She could not remember looking at Ron and wanting his children, she had sometimes wanted his body. That was teenage lust but she never wanted him enough to actually have sex with him. She had thought she was in love with him, but now she was no longer sure it had been love. Had she only been with Ron because she could be closer to Harry that way? was that why she had never allowed any intimate touching other than kissing?

She remembered times when she had been jealous of the women who looked at Harry and flung them selves at him. She remembered the jealousy when Harry kissed Cho Chang, and she thought about Ginny. She had been jealous but ok with Ginny it had been hard at first, but because Harry had found happiness with Ginny she felt happy. At the time she had thought it was because they were taking away her best friend, now she began to think differently.

Confusion lifted its ugly head as she tried to work it all out. For years she had lived with him at Potter Hall, years she had been happy, content to sit with him at night or to cook a meal for him. She was happy to wake in the morning and have breakfast with him, to watch him read the paper or sift through the mail. She was as happy to dress formally and accompany him to the many functions he was invited to, as she was to do his laundry when it was needed. Why then was she no longer happy to carry on living the way they were?

Was it possible that one embrace could have awakened something in side her that had been buried, hidden somewhere deep in her heart? Could that one embrace have woken up a love she had never acknowledged?

Or maybe it was simply a desire she had not known about, a desire to have children, had Harry simply woken the latent mother in her soul? Or was it that she had now seen the man she had always known lay just below the surface, and she had been the only one he had exposed himself too. She had seen the real Harry, the one that Ginny had known was there hidden inside. He had revealed himself to her, no one else, not even Ginny.

For three days her memories and thoughts refused to allow her to work, for three long days and the nights that separated them, she kept running it over in her mind. Each time she thought about it she always came to the same conclusion 'I want him, I want his children, I want happiness and a family and I want Harry' that's why I have never been interested in other men, I have always had Harry. For seventeen years we have been together so I have never needed to look at others, its why I never wanted sex with Ron. I'm in love with my best friend…

Breakfast on the third day helped her to make up her mind. Harry had been reading the paper as usual while Hermione was still struggling with her confusion.

Harry suddenly put the paper down and reached across the table, taking her hand in his he gave it a squeeze and said "Thanks for understanding."

She felt it like an electric shock, a tingling feeling that travelled from her hand to a place deep down in her core then spread through her body sending heat to her heart and to the area between her legs.

She knew then that what she had been so confused about was love, deep, enduring, never ending love, love that had finally been aroused from its long sleep.

That day at work she had worked hard to convince her self that she should do something, she knew from bitter experience if she waited for someone else to do something it might never happen.

She had waited for four years for Ron to make the first move, four long lustful unrequited years.

Her plan would be simple, she would cook them a meal, nothing special just his favourite desert to make it a good meal. Then she would join him in the living room, pour him a glass of his favourite brandy and while he relaxed on the couch she would ask him if he would marry her, it was simplicity itself.

Well it was till her mind began its usual analysis of what she had just decided on, it suddenly no longer seemed simple but merely stupid, Harry did not see her that way, she wasn't even sure he saw her as a woman any more.

No this would require more subtlety more finesse, she had to make him see her as a woman, she should visit the store and buy a fantastically sexy dress and wear it when they had dinner. That plan was disregarded as soon as it had begun to formulate.

She was determined that she would ask him today but even as she opened the door and entered their home she still had no plan. The thought came to her that now was the time to stop planning analysing and thinking, now it is time to just get on with it.

She walked in to the living room immediately noticing he was not there, the French window was open so he must be out in the garden. Walking to the window she called for him to come in.

Harry came slowly from the garden a small frown on his face; he took a seat in his usual chair.

I have to do this, I have to say it, to ask him, if I don't I may never forgive myself; she told her self as she looked at him, she had never felt so nervous.

She began "Harry I have something to say, I want you to promise me you will not interrupt me for any reason whatsoever, do you promise."

Harry promised and sat back and she could tell he was wondering.

"I have been thinking about what you said the other night, in fact I have thought of little else since. I can give you a family; together we can create a happy family home full of happy children,"

'There' she thought 'I did it' and then doubt stole over her, it did not sound the way she wanted, it should sound like more of a proposal of marriage.

And she had done just that, she had asked him to marry her and to give her as many babies as he wanted, together they could make a happy life, she no longer felt to old to be a mother, if Harry was to walk in her room right now she would let him make love to her and she would not mind the pain of the first time, she would not use a contraception spell. She would have his child.

She heard the gentle knock on her door and her heart sank as far down as it could go.

She was almost instantly convinced it was Harry come to tell her it was all a mistake. He would she knew, let her down gently, he would not want to hurt her to much.

"Come in," she called as she sat up on the end of the bed. Fear and apprehension filling her heart

Harry came through the doorway his cheeks a little red, "Can I have a word please Hermione?" he asked quietly.

Hermione took a deep breath this was it she knew it, he had changed his mind, tomorrow she would have to pack her things and find a new place to call home. She could not stay here after being rejected. "Yes Harry dear what is it?"

Harry cleared his throat "I—that is well, I was thinking that maybe a wedding in a months time might not be the best idea," Harry paused and took a deep breath before continuing "I sort of hoped we could forget that idea- and sort of if you want to that is-, tomorrow we could go to the Alley and collect two wedding rings then on to the Burrow and ask Arthur to marry us this week end."

Hermione almost fainted as she finally took a breath; Harry wants to marry me this week end, repeated over and over in her head.

Harry not sure how to take the silence began to blush furiously then he started to back from the room, "Sor- sorry Hermione I er- well I'll just go."

"Would you kiss me Harry?" She asked as she walked over to him.

...


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer….. All characters are the copyright of JK Rowling

Marry Me Harry.

Part three

Harry sat in his favourite chair and watched the woman who had just asked him to marry her. He had said yes almost instantly, he had no idea why but marrying Hermione seemed like the best idea since the invention of bread.

Now he looked at her as the woman he had not really seen for so many years, she had the sort of legs that were often seen on bill boards advertising silk or nylon stockings or some tanning lotion, she had a beautiful body, as had been pointed out to him numerous times by so many when they were at a dance or dinner party.

She was the woman of so many men's dreams, he had lost count of all those who had asked him to arrange an introduction. All the men who had wished they were in his shoes when he held her on the dace floor. So many thought she was perfect and yet in all that time she had never accepted or believed just how good looking she was.

He remembered how her hair had been so bushy when they were young, but now it hung low down her back in a mixture of gentle curls and waves, her deep warm brown eyes that held so much life in them they could light up a room, Seamus had called them 'come to bed eyes'.

She had a small dimple on her left cheek that caused her to have just the slightest tilt to her warm smile. Her lips were red, not the red of lipstick but naturally red.

Tempting lips, Neville had called them and Harry could see it now as she sat there with a blush to her cheeks and a smile that came from deep in her soul, that smile was directed at him.

She stood and kissed him on his cheek before she said good night and went to her room.

Harry sat there still feeling the kiss, as the feeling lingered on his skin, the thrill and tingle that it had caused bought back to him the reason he had stopped looking at her as anything but a friend.

He was sixteen and had arrived at the Burrow, Ron's house, just the day before. He was excited to be with the Weasley's, the people he thought of as family, he had risen early, and so as not to wake anyone made his way quietly to the bathroom on the floor below.

Trying to be extra quiet on the creaky floorboards and not disturb any of the sleeping Weasley's he gently opened the bathroom door and slipped inside.

The sight that greeted his eyes had been a wonder to behold, his friend Hermione was standing naked in the shower, it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, he watched as she lathered the soap in her brown bushy hair, lifting it high above her shoulders, she had her eyes closed and an expression of almost ecstasy on her face as she massaged the lather into her scalp. her breast were the perfect shape with no sign of sag, pink nipples pointed upward as she stretched.

That was the day he saw for the first time the private parts of a female body, his eyes lingering on the patch of hair before wandering down her curvy legs.

It took every ounce of strength he had to back out of that room and away from the sight that had stirred a roaring lion in his chest, and caused his blood to rush south. It was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen.

She never knew about that day, no one ever knew, it was his own secret. He had thought about her a lot that holiday, wanting her desperatly, to hold and explore the beauty he had seen. But he knew she only had eyes for his mate Ron, so by the end of the holiday he had decided he should no longer linger on the desires she roused in him, he should do as he always did with his feelings, he should burry them and accept her for what she was 'a best friend'.

And now that lion in his chest roared again and he once more wanted to see that body, he wanted to find the changes that time had made, he wanted to hold her to feel her warmth sink into him, to explore where before only his dreams had been.

He knew he had lost the barrier that he had put up to keep her out of his heart so long ago, that barrier had fallen when she kissed his cheek. Memories of hug's and holding her as they danced flooded his mind, filling him with years of memories of being with the first girl he had ever loved, the girl of his childhood dreams, the woman he had decided he should not, and would not love.

He wanted all she was offering, he wanted a wife and children and a happy home, but was she offering him love or was it pity.

He needed to talk to her, he needed to know.

He knocked gently on her door terrified of what she might say, he heard her call come in and he opened the door slowly. As the door opened his mind filled with the memory of seeing her in the shower.

Taking a deep breath he entered, "Can I have a word please Hermione?" he asked quietly.

"Yes Harry dear, what is it?" she asked as he stood there trying to control himself.

The back skirt she had worn to work had ridden up her thighs, she must have been lying down he thought, his eyes beyond his control stared at the white of her frilly knickers visible at the top of her creamy thighs, and his memory of her naked torso with soap bubbles running slowly downward filled his brain. Trying hard to look her in the eye he said the first thing that entered his foggy mind.

I"—that is well, I was thinking that maybe a wedding in a months time might not be the best idea" Harry paused and took a deep breath before continuing "I sort of hoped we could forget that idea- and sort of if you want to that is-, tomorrow we could go to the Alley and collect two rings then on to the Burrow and ask Arthur to marry us this week end."

She did not speak she just sat there with tears in her eyes and he suddenly felt uncomfortable, he had pushed to hard and now he was about to leave.

"Sor- sorry Hermione I er- well I'll just go."

Before he could get his legs to move properly she stood and walked over to him,

"Would you kiss me Harry?"

He wanted to, he really wanted to, it had been so long since he had held a woman in that way, he wasn't even sure he remembered how to kiss, but he had to talk to her he had to tell her things, things he felt, things he had kept locked away inside for so many years, and he needed to know how she felt.

He never had the chance to refuse the kiss; on tip toe she raised her lips to his even as he thought about it.

The kiss began hesitantly nervously but it soon began to deepen and was beginning to get passionate when Harry finally regained control of his senses.

Parting their lips he gently pushed Hermione away a little, "I have things I need to tell you, things you never knew, things I never told anyone.

Without a word Hermione nodded and led him to the bed; they sat holding hands as Harry confessed all.

He told of the day in the shower, his desire to make love to her all those years ago and his decision to lock her out of his heart because she wanted Ron.

Told her of the relief when he finally killed Voldemort how he could find no grief or guilt when he became a killer, how he had suddenly felt free and happy.

He told her how he had been feeling since she asked him to marry her, how he wanted to know if it was pity or love or something else that made her ask.

He told her how he was no longer sure how he felt about anything, told the only thing he was sure about was that marrying her would be the best thing that could ever happen to him.

"You stood and watched me shower? oh Harry why ever did you keep quiet about your feelings," Hermione leant over to him and placed her hand on his cheek before she kissed him once again.

"It is Love I feel Harry, deep everlasting love. No longer the love of a young girl, or the love of a friend, it's the sort of love that makes me want to have your children, the love that makes me want you so much."

Harry wrapped her in his arms and they shared a passionate kiss while his hands touched places previously out of bounds.

Feeling brave Hermione stood and began to strip "You can tell me how this old body has held up over the years," she laughed.

It would be a long time before they got around to any more talking that night as they climbed into the bed together. And then after all the years that had passed Harry's dreams were coming true as he made love with the girl he had loved for so long.

Hermione had expected pain but all she got was a slight feelings of discomfort as Harry made very passionate love with her. The discomfort quickly vanished to become a feeling she would want to keep repeating for the rest of her life. She was surprised when for the first time she had a fantastic orgasm that rocked her very soul, her body clung to him squeezing and pulsing as it tried to draw as much pleasure as it could from him, and then she felt it, his life creating fluid was inside her. She had enjoyed it so much that when he was spent and laying along side her, she asked him to stay the night, and then she asked if she could move into his room in the morning ...

Harry with a very satisfied smile whispered in her ear "I can think of nothing better than to have the woman I am in love with share my bed."

...


	4. Chapter 4

Marry Me Harry

Chapter 4

Lying comfortably on his back, Harry still had his eyes closed and his mind only half awake, as he began to stretch, spreading him self spread eagle as he did almost every morning; that was when something warm and soft to the touch stopped his movement and his brain finally woke up.

Memories of the night before pleasantly drifted into and out of his mind, the memories came randomly and with out sequence, pictures of a beautiful Hermione drifted in front of his closed eyes, pictures of the look of discomfort she had had for a few seconds as he made love to her for the first time, pictures of her smile as she had whispered good night some hours later, all drifted in and out of his mind.  
The feeling of the pleasure in thinking she was now his woman gave him filled his heart till he thought he would burst, and then the knowledge that he could never live without her again, he could never look at another woman the same way ever again filled his mind, suddenly he knew he was in love with her, deeply and totally.

Last night had woken up and released deep hidden dormant, sleeping feelings he had for his best friend, some where in his heart she had waited patiently seemingly just for the night that last night was. The night she had agreed to marry him as soon as they had the rings.

'Oh my! I'm really truly IN love with her,' he thought as his hand rested gently on her side.

Harry sat up as the realisation really hit him, he had known last night that he loved her, he had since the day they became friends, then when he had seen her in the shower as a sixteen year old, that love had changed, he then loved her as a boy loves a girl, when he had buried those feelings he had never thought they would change, even when those feelings had been released they had still been the love of a sixteen year old boy for a girl he had seen naked in the shower.

Now as his hand rested against her, feeling the warmth of her body, the body that she had so willingly given to him just a few hours ago, realising he had fallen in love with her again, and yet having loved her without knowing for all these years, this time he was in love with the woman he had been blind too for so long, and it warmed his heart and filled him with a strange sensation of fulfilment and contented happiness.

Harry crept from the bed room, jumping for joy as he walked to the stairs, there was a new lightness to his steps as he slipped into the kitchen and prepared their breakfast, he was still skipping like a young child when he took the huge tray with two breakfasts up to Hermione's room.  
She was just waking as he entered the room, a small smile turning her face radiant in the morning light.

"You know last night when I said I loved you, well I was wrong," he said as he placed the tray on the bed.

He was a little surprised when she looked up and her smile had vanished, but like most men he had no idea why so he just continued.

"What I should have said is that I am IN love with you, before I loved you as a memory of a sixteen year old beauty, but I realised I am in love with you, not Hermione the naked teenager, but Hermione the woman that has always taken care of me, I think I was totally stupid to walk around being so blind to the fact that I have always been in love with you."

Harry plonked himself down on the bed suddenly grinning like a little boy, "As soon as you finish breakfast we will go buy those wedding rings, and pop over to see Arthur," he said bouncing up and down a little, unable to keep his good mood under control.

Hermione chuckled with relief as she watched him acting like a school boy again; she hadn't seen that side of him since just before Sirius died. Pulling the tray over she nodded her agreement to going out shopping, and began her breakfast in bed.

Standing in the shower Hermione wondered if she had possibly conceived, or if she hadn't how long would it take before she did, she knew that everything inside was working well, thanks to a visit to her healer to ask about having her first child at 28.  
She had no intention of using a contraception charm or potion, not now she had promised Harry she would give him the family he so wanted.  
By the time she had finished her shower she knew she wanted children just as much as Harry did, she had just never let her self admit it before, now she was sure that was one of the subconscious reasons she had asked him to marry her.

Their shopping trip in search of wedding rings was placed into her hands by Harry, giving her the choice of what kind of ring she wanted, after visiting several different jewellery shops, they eventually found them selves back in the first shop they had tried. Hermione then purchased a pair of wide gold wedding rings both engraved with the Gryffindor crest, she had them both engraved inside with the words, 'love released at last'.

Arthur Weasley was the sole occupant of the Burrow since his family had all gone off to live their own lives, his wife Molly had died a few years before, he was convinced she died from a broken heart caused when their only daughter died. His only regular visitors were Harry and Hermione; they still called in to the Burrow on the first Sunday of the month, a ritual that had begun when they left Hogwarts school as students for the last time and carried on every month except the year they had defeated evil.  
Arthur himself had retired from his work at the ministry and now spent most of his days raising animals, the Burrow having been converted into a small but rather lucrative farm.

Arthur Weasley had quite surprised himself when he had first had the idea to turn to farming, it had just been something to keep himself busy, keep his mind off his loss, the surprise had been in just how good he actually was at farming.

So on that Saturday morning Arthur Weasley was pleasantly surprised by a visit from his almost adopted children Harry and Hermione, he loved them just as he had loved all his children, he knew there had to be a good reason for them to visit, normally they only came on the Sunday, so he welcomed them with the question of "Why the pleasant surprise kids?"

Hermione with a little input from Harry explained that they wanted to get married and they wondered if he as a registered ministry bonder would do the ceremony for them, and as they wished to keep it as private as possible they wanted to know if he would be willing to let them get married at the Burrow.

The wedding took place on the Sunday of the following week end with only a handful of trusted friends as guests invited.

They had only been married for three months when Hermione slipped away from work one morning and went to visit her healer, on returning to work that afternoon Hermione Jane Potter knew for certain that she was pregnant.

Harry having lost Ginny in child birth was anything but calm during the following months, when Hermione confronted him and told him the chances of the same thing happening again were so slim as to be almost none existent, Harry confessed to her that although he had in some way loved Ginny, it was nothing like the all consuming love he had for her.

"You Hermione mean the whole world to me, and if I had to I would willingly live my life without children just as long as I could be with you."

Harry had no need to worry, on the 20th May almost to the exact date her healer had told her she would, Hermione Potter gave birth to a little girl.  
Harry Potter sat on Hermione's bed in St Mungo's with a few tears falling down his cheeks as he held his daughter, her bushy black hair stuck up at all angles, and as he looked down at the first of his five children, Harry Potter felt an overwhelming love for his wife and child, it was a kind of love he had never known before, and he suddenly thought that Arthur Weasley may well have been right when he said Molly had died of a broken heart.

Harry gave his wife's hand a gentle squeeze as he watched his great grandchildren, all twenty nine of them as they lined up to file past and give him a handshake or a kiss on his wrinkled cheek before giving Hermione a kiss and a hug, there was always a hug for the Potter matriarch, then taking their seats waiting for the celebration of their great grand parents anniversary to get underway, it took several minutes before Harry and Hermione had kissed and hugged their way through all their family.

"So my love any regrets about that day you asked me to marry you?" he asked his wife of a hundred years.

"Just the one Harry darling, I just regret having left it so late before I asked you, we could have had another ten years together, and who knows maybe even more babies," she replied smiling at him as she started to cut the cake.

Harry winked and leaning over he whispered in her ear "Maybe we're not too old to try again."

Hermione chuckled as she gave his hand a squeeze "Not tonight my love, but then again who knows?"

Harry looked around at his now large family their children, grandchildren, and great grandchildren, and thanked who ever was in charge of the universe for putting Hermione in his life, thanked them for the woman who had been either his best friend, his lover, or his wife since he was eleven years old, she had been his everything and she was the reason he was still alive and for that he was so grateful, and for her love, for that he would be grateful for all eternity.

...


End file.
